leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sun (Adventures)/History/SMUSUM
Sun debuted in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun, where he encountered a girl named while doing part-time work removing wild from the Hau'oli City Beachfront. When the s that hired Sun came to check up on his work, they tried getting out of paying him by planting an extra Pyukumuku on the beach. When Moon pointed this out, the male Grunt had his attack her and then feign injury to force Sun to pay for its medical bills. Angered, Sun used his , Cent, to defeat the Grunts and forced them to flee. Afterward, Sun apologized to Moon for causing her trouble and offered to help her deliver a to Professor Kukui. In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, Sun and Moon were attacked by the guardian deity of Melemele Island, . After a quick battle, Tapu Koko ran away and left behind a Sparkling Stone, which Sun picked up. Later, Sun and Moon arrived at Professor Kukui's house on , where they found the man testing the moves of his and . After a quick introduction, Moon delivered Rotom to Kukui, who wanted one due to it being capable of combining with Sun's Pokédex. When Rotom tried entering the Pokédex, it ran away in disgust because Sun's constant mishandling of the device left it dirty and smelling bad. Sun was forced to go out and retrieve Rotom while Kukui cleaned the Pokédex. The next day, Kukui revealed he entered Sun in the tournament being held at a festival in Iki Town. In The Announcement and the Prize, Sun faced off against the Masked Royal in the first battle of the first round of the tournament, but refused to fight seriously due to the lack of a monetary reward. When Hala revealed the prize for winning the tournament, an island challenge amulet, Sun assumed he could sell it for money and became motived enough to win the battle. In the first battle of the second round, Sun went up against Guzma, the boss of Team Skull, who had come to make Sun pay for beating his subordinates earlier. Despite having his arm broken during the battle, Sun managed to win when Guzma's dirtied the coin on Cent's head, causing it to fly into a rage and win the battle. In The Final Match and a Surprising Finale!, Sun battled against Gladion in the final round. Sun's strategies during the fight annoyed Gladion, who told Sun to stop fooling around. Angered by Gladion's claim that he didn't have a legitimate motivation for participating in the tournament, the cast Moon made for Sun's broken arm unraveled, revealing the Sparkling Stone he used as a splint. Energy from a nearby Ultra Wormhole filled with energy, enabling it to use an incomplete version of that defeated Gladion's . The strain of the attack caused Sun to pass out while wondering what just happened. The next day, Sun found himself in possession of the island challenge amulet. Overjoyed at his apparent victory, Sun decided to cash it in, only for the Rotom Pokédex to appear and reveal they were on Kukui's yacht at sea. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Hala gave Sun the task of delivering special Mirage Berries to each of Alola's guardian deities. While reluctant at first, Sun agreed to do the mission after learning he would be paid. Hala also revealed he took Sun's Sparkling Stone in order to fix it up for him. Moon introduced Sun to the Rotom Pokédex, which was the result of Rotom fusing with a spare Pokédex she received from Kukui. Rotom returned Sun's Pokédex to him and revealed it chose to stay with Moon instead. Later, Sun and Moon arrived at Heahea City, where they met Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana, the Trial Captains of Akala Island. Kiawe tested Sun to see if he was worthy in taking part of the Island challenge and eventually accepted him after they had a short battle. Lana, still unsure, told the group to follow her to Brooklet Hill. In True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill, Lana gave Sun the task of defeating the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. Shortly after arriving, Sun decided to keep a wild he befriended and named it Quarter. Sun put off catching Quarter until he finished the trial and asked it to help find the Totem. After hours of searching ended in failure, Dollar attacked Quarter, causing it to flee. When Quarter returned, it had used its Ability to transform into its School Form, revealing that it was the Totem of Brooklet Hill all along. Sun's hesitance at fighting Quarter angered Lana, who revealed she had trained the Totem herself. Lana chastised Sun for underestimating her skills as a Trainer due to her usual shy and meek demeanor. Hearing this, Sun realized that, like Lana, Quarter is strong despite its weak-looking appearance and that he shouldn't go easy on it despite that. Sun commanded Cent to attack the Totem's left eye, where Quarter was located, and defeat it, successfully passing the trial. Afterward, Sun officially added Quarter to his team. In Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer, Sun and Lana were informed by Mallow that Kiawe had been attacked by someone. After regrouping with Moon and Mallow at Konikoni City, the four traveled to Memorial Hill, where they found an injured Kiawe lying on the ground. A group of Skull Grunts appeared, claiming they were the ones who defeated Kiawe. Lana and Mallow stayed behind to battle the Grunts while Sun, Moon, and Kiawe went to the Ruins of Life to check up on . Shortly after arriving, Kiawe told Sun about Z-Moves and helped him practice the pose for Inferno Overdrive, which he planned to have Sun use against Gladion, the person who defeated him. As Sun did not possess a Z-Ring, Kiawe allowed Sun to borrow his own, but they were interrupted by Gladion, who had joined Team Skull as an Enforcer. Gladion managed to capture Tapu Lele, was still recovering from a battle it had with a Moon saw at Lush Jungle. Kiawe tried giving his Z-Ring to Sun, but it was destroyed by Gladion's Type: Null. Gladion revealed that he won the Iki Town festival tournament, but was forced to forfeit when Sun was discovered to have received a Sparkling Stone. When Gladion claimed Sun wouldn't have won even with the Z-Move, a voice appeared, pointing out that if he truly believed that, then he wouldn't have destroyed the Z-Ring. The voice is revealed to be Kahili, who uses her Pokémon to distract Type: Null before delivering Sun his finished Z-Ring. In Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move, Sun and Dollar successfully executed Inferno Overdrive, which managed to crack Type: Null's mask, forcing Gladion to switch it out for . Sun tried using the Z-Move again, but it failed, allowing Porygon to defeat Dollar. Gladion gave up on Tapu Lele, deciding it was too weak to fight the mysterious creatures appearing in Alola. As he left, Gladion revealed the Ultra Wormholes are the result of something trying to break free into their world. Afterward, Tapu Lele woke up and Sun delivered the Mirage Berry to it. As thanks for healing it, Tapu Lele challenged Sun, Moon, Kiawe, and Kahili to a battle to test their strength. Despite the combined effort of their Pokémon, Tapu Lele easily blocked their attacks. Sun, refusing to give up, managed to land a hit on Tapu Lele after Dollar evolved into a . The attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, but it acknowledged their determination and flew off. Afterward, Moon tried to consult Rotom about what Gladion said when he left, but the only answer it could give was " ." In Flash and Cosmog's Secret, Sun and the others grouped together at Mallow's restaurant in Konikoni City to speak to Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They speculate that the Ultra Wormholes appearing in Alola may have been the result of Nebby, the Pokémon in Lillie's care. Kukui told Burnet to take Lillie and meet with him, Sun, and Moon at Ula'ula Island, where Sun has to go to deliver the next Mirage Berry. Later that night, Burnet and Lillie traveled to Kukui's yacht via Mantine Surf, but a wild appeared and used its powers to give everyone headaches. Sun defeated the Bruxish and rescued Lillie from falling into the water, but they both ended up passing out. Sun and Lillie washed up on a beach on Ula'ula Island, where they were found by Acerola, who took the pair to the Aether House to recuperate. After waking up, Sun properly introduced himself to Lillie, who explained how the Aether House worked. When Sun saw Acerola, he noticed the symbol in her hair, confirming her as another Trial Captain. In A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, Acerola took Sun and Lillie to the . Acerola tasked Sun with taking a photograph of the Totem Pokémon that lived inside the building. Shortly after they entered, the Totem, a , destroyed the camera Acerola gave to Sun for the trial. Rotom appeared shortly after, revealing that Sun accidentally grabbed it when he went to rescue Lillie the night before. With its Poké Finder, Rotom served as a replacement camera. During the battle, Sun noticed was focusing mostly on him instead of Dollar, making him realize that Mimikyu was angered when he insulted its appearance earlier. Rotom translated Mimikyu's speech, revealing that it disguised itself as Pikachu as a way to get people to like it, only for its attempts to fail. While he refused to take back his honest opinion about its appearance, Sun told Mimikyu that it shouldn't hide itself away from those who reject it and instead venture out to find true friends who would accept it. Mimikyu accepted Sun's words and agreed to join his team, where it received the nickname Franc. Afterward, Rotom took Franc's picture and sent it to Acerola, officially completing Sun's second trial. With his trial finished, Sun decided to deliver the next Berry to , only to realize the other Berries were still on Kukui's yacht. With Search, Sun looked around for another Mirage Berry. When Rotom revealed that it spoke to Nebby earlier, Sun decided to have it translate Nebby's speech in hopes of speeding up the process of calming down the guardian deities. When Sun opened Lillie's bag, Nebby emerged in the form of the dormant and unresponsive . Sun and Lillie returned to the Aether House upon Acerola's request. After Lillie went to sleep, Sun checked his piggy bank and discovered he was only ten million yen away from his goal. In PASM18, Sun and Lillie were approached by Sina and Dexio, a pair of Trainers from the Kalos region. After apologizing for the break-in, Sina and Dexio hired Sun to help them find the scattered across Alola. Sun accepted and received a Zygarde Cube to store the Cells he managed to find. Fearing that putting Lillie in danger would cause Nebby to use its powers again, Sun had Lillie stay behind and went to Po Town to begin his search. Immediately after arriving at Po Town, Sun found Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Acerola, Ilima, and Hau battling , , and , a trio of mysterious creatures. Guzma revealed the mysterious creatures are called Ultra Beasts and that they are under his command. When the Captains refused to give up despite being outclassed, Guzma pulled out another and had it open more Ultra Wormholes. Gladion appeared, demanding that Guzma tell him who gave him the Cosmog and Ultra Beasts. Gladion revealed his true goal is to destroy the Ultra Beasts and had Type: Null battle the ones Guzma summoned. Due to its nature as an Ultra Beast fighting weapon created by the Aether Foundation, Type: Null fared better in the battle. Gladion revealed the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, gave Cosmog to Guzma to fuel her desire to create a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Guzma denied the accusation that he was being used, only for a to grab him and drag him towards an Ultra Wormhole. Moon appeared and attempted to rescue Guzma, but was stopped by a . Sun managed to free Moon with his team, but ended up swatted away by Xurkitree, causing him to crash-land onto a car. The other beasts broke out of Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. The Captains headed off to evacuate any innocents caught in the beasts' attacks while Moon stayed behind to heal Sun's injuries. When Moon pointed out that Sun reacted strangely when Gladion mentioned the Aether Foundation, Sun revealed the reason he had been collecting money was to buy back the island the Aether Foundation stole from his great-grandfather. Before he could explain any further, Sun and Moon were approached by and Looker of the International Police. In PASM20, Anabel questioned the children about what they knew of the Ultra Beasts, but Sun was wary of the International Police, as he found their desire to protect and take in Pokémon used in crimes too similar to the goals of the Aether Foundation. After receiving a bribe from Anabel, Sun allowed Moon to give the officer information about the beasts that appeared in Alola. After having Looker sent off to investigate, Anabel told Sun and Moon about the beasts' species names as well as their codenames. The group was then attacked by , another beast that emerged from a wormhole. Sun and Anabel managed to stun Blacephalon long enough for Anabel to attempt a capture. The did not work on Blacephalon, revealing they only work properly on regular Pokémon. Blacephalon retaliated by using on the group, but was blown away by Tapu Bulu's . After Kukui and Burnet arrived with the Mirage Berry, Sun was reluctant to give it up, as he believed the guardian deities had no reason to help humans, because they were the ones responsible for causing the danger in Alola to begin with. Moon disagreed with this statement and argued that if humans were the cause for the danger, then they should take responsibility by helping fix it as well. Sun and Moon then gave the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu, who readily accepted it. In PASM21, Sun, Moon, and Anabel traveled to Poni Island. With Kukui and Burnet off on other business, Sun had no clues about where to find , Poni's guardian deity. Sun went off ahead and landed on Poni Beach, only to be attacked by a pair of wild , who stole the Mirage Berry and ran off with it. Sun chased the thieves to their hideout at Seafolk Village, but was forced to battle the Crabrawler's leader, a . After being injured to the point where he couldn't move, Sun was rescued by Hapu, who used her to battle the attacking Crabrawler mob as well as summoning Shove to carry Sun. By having Machamp shake the boat they were on with its strength, Sun rescued Mudsdale from one of Crabominable's attacks, leaving it wide open to be defeated. Afterward, Sun had Hapu deliver the Mirage Berry to Tapu Fini, who had been watching the battle the entire time. To Hapu's surprise, Tapu Fini presented her with a Sparkling Stone, making her the next Island Kahuna of Poni Island. In PASM23, Hapu decided to visit her deceased grandfather's grave on Vast Poni Canyon and invited Sun to come along with her. The Crabominable Hapu defeated earlier followed them, hoping to join Hapu's team, but she rejected it and suggested it join Sun instead. Crabominable reluctantly allowed Sun to catch it and was nicknamed Dong. After spotting Nebby encountering another Cosmoem, Hapu decided to postpone the grave visit and headed to the Poni Altar. Along the way, Sun and Hapu were surrounded by s that wanted Hapu to come with them to the Poni Altar. The Employees were forced to flee when a Xurkitree came crashing down on them after being defeated by Gladion, who had Lillie with him. Gladion and Lillie revealed that they were siblings and were in possession of the Sun Flute, an instrument meant to be played with the Moon Flute in Hapu's possession. The guardian deities of Alola appeared and took Sun and both flutes away. Sun, along with Moon, was taken to the Poni Altar, where they played the Sun and Moon Flutes together, causing the Altar to react. In PASM25, the Poni Altar released a bright light that allowed Nebby and the other Cosmoem to evolve into and , respectively. After explaining what the two Legendary Pokémon were, Anabel received a call from Looker, who reported that a large number of Ultra Beasts emerged from Po Town and have made their way to Poni Island. While the others fought the beasts, Sun confronted Faba, demanding that the Aether Foundation return his great-grandfather's island. Faba revealed to Sun that the island had already been converted into Aether Paradise, and amount he suggested Sun gather wouldn't nearly be enough to return the island back to its previous state. A giant Ultra Wormhole with a 's hand emerging from it opened in front of everyone. The hand possessed Solgaleo's body, forcing it to grab Sun and jump into the wormhole with it while Moon and Lunala followed after. At some point, Sun and Moon ended up separated from Lunala and ended up trapped in the Ultra Deep Sea for six months. In PASM26, Lunala reappeared, only for Sun and Moon to find it being ridden by Dulse and Zossie of the Ultra Recon Squad. After overhearing that Dulse had met with the Aether Foundation to create Poké Balls capable of capturing the Ultra Beasts, Sun confronted the strangers, demanding to know what their connection with the Aether Foundation was. After Dulse and Zossie explained themselves, Moon asked the two if they could take her and Sun back to Alola. Though Dulse refused, Lunala returned to Sun and Moon, leaving him no choice but to stay behind while Sun, Moon, and Zossie rode on Lunala's back to Alola. As they traversed through Ultra Space, Zossie taught Sun how to use Ultra Warp Ride and told him and Moon about the various worlds the Ultra Beasts come from. After passing through an Ultra Wormhole, the three arrived at the Ultra Recon Squad's home world, the Ultra Megalopolis. In PASM28, the Ultra Beast appeared in hopes of fighting the weakened Necrozma. Zossie took Sun and Moon to the Megalo Tower, where they met Soliera, another Ultra Recon Squad member. Soliera lured Stakataka to the tower as she wanted to test the bonds between people and Pokémon in order to find a way to return light to the Ultra Megalopolis. By disguising itself as a building, Stakataka hid itself from view, allowing it to easily capture Sun. Moon and Lunala fought to rescue Sun, but were unable to use their full strength without risking Sun's safety. Noticing Stakataka's many eyes, Sun had Moon shoot the Zygarde Cube with an arrow, releasing Zygarde Cells everywhere. The Cells stuck to Stakataka, blinding it and preventing it from dodging Lunala's next attack. The battle alerted Necrozma, who released Solgaleo and leapt from the Megalo Tower to try and absorb Lunala as well. Lunala tried fighting back, but was overpowered. Sun and Moon sent out their Pokémon to help, but were stopped by Lusamine. Angered by her presence, Sun claimed that Lusamine was responsible for taking away his great-grandfather's island. Offended, Lusamine sent out a Nihilego and commanded it to become one with her. In PASM30, Necrozma fully absorbed Lunala to become its Dawn Wings form, it battled Lusamine and her team, who aimed to capture it. With one of the Beast Balls that Lusamine dropped, Sun captured Stakataka, which he named Lei. Sun had Lei attack Lusamine, but she retaliated by sending out the rest of her Ultra Beasts to attack. When Necrozma fled to the Megalo Tower, Lusamine and her Ultra Beasts chased it while Sun, Moon, and the Ultra Recon Squad members followed them. At the top, the Cells and Core emerged from Sun's backpack and jumped into a wormhole leading to Alola Necrozma created. Moon shot a Beast Ball at Lusamine to separate her from Nihilego, but was blinded by a bright light just as she fired, causing her to miss. The wormhole sucked everyone into it and dropped them off in the skies above Mount Lanakila. Sun was rescued by Zygarde, which had fused to become its Complete Forme. After reuniting with Lillie, Sina, Dexio, and Samson Oak, Sun and the others set off to find Moon and Lusamine. Later, the group came across Lunala, which had been separated from Necrozma. After finding Lusamine, Lillie revealed that her missing father, Mohn, was still alive in Alola somewhere. Overwhelmed with emotion, Lusamine separated from Nihilego, but passed out immediately afterward. Sun tried getting Zygarde to take Lusamine to a hospital, only to notice that Necrozma had arrived. Despite their combined strength and Dollar evolving into , Sun's team couldn't keep Necrozma pinned down for long. Cent chose to leave, feeling it had no reason to stay with Sun after learning he buy back his great-grandfather's island. While Samson told Lillie, Sina, and Dexio to move Lusamine to a safer location, Zygarde stepped in to assist. Necrozma retaliated by pulling Dulse from a wormhole it opened and draining some of his energy, allowing to become Ultra Necrozma. Sun had Zygarde keep Necrozma still and prevent it from consuming Alola's light, only for Zygarde to be hit by a , splitting it back into Cells. Sun was saved by Solgaleo, who had revived itself by absorbing sunlight that passed through the wormhole Necrozma opened. Despite their combined efforts, Solgaleo's power wasn't enough to match Necrozma, who easily swatted it away. Before it could follow up with another attack, Necrozma was confronted by Zygarde, who had changed into its 50% Forme.